1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-configurable, dual bridge, power amplifier and more particularly to a self-configurable, dual bridge, power amplifier having considerably reduced consumption relative to conventional dual bridge amplifiers having the same output power rating.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many applications and particularly in audio equipment, low frequency, power amplifiers that drive the loudspeakers very often use a bridge configuration. In a bridge configuration such as an integrated amplifier, for example, it is possible to achieve an output power rating of about 20 W. In contrast, an output power rating of about 5 W could be obtained by the same integrated amplifiers in a single-ended configuration.
Furthermore, the output power stages of car radios or of comparable audio systems often have four "channels": right-front, left-front, right-rear and left-rear which enable uniform sound diffusion throughout the compartment by adjusting each channel's attenuation.
Four, 20 W, power amplifiers may produce maximum power dissipation of about 48 W (4.times.12 W). Because of the required compactness of car radios and similar audio systems, effective power dissipation is difficult to achieve due to relatively high internal temperature generated within the apparatus. Additionally, high working temperature may be detrimental to a magnetic tape cassette or an optical compact disk (CD) contained within the drive cabinet of the audio apparatus.
From the above considerations, it is clear that there is a need or utility for a bridge amplifier which can provide substantially reduced power dissipation for a particular maximum power delivered to multiple external loads.